A Dying Lily
by TasteTheRainbow32
Summary: James Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are secretly best friends. When Scorpius asks James to do something, he of course says yes. It is a very dangerous thing to do and goes against everyone in his family's beliefs. Sorry for the bad summary. Just read haha
1. Prologue

"James," a voice whispered, cutting through the silence of the night. "Since when has your father actually cared what you do?" Scorpius Malfoy put his hand on his best friends shoulder.

James Potter stared off into the distance, thinking about what to say. "I…I don't know, Scorpius!" he finally said, turning and stomping away.

"Wait!" Scorpius ran after James and stopped him. "Don't be so loud! Do you want to get caught?" James shook his head. Scorpius grabbed his friends shoulder again and began walking through the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "You must answer soon," Scorpius said.

James shook his head again. "I'm not sure, Scorpius, I've told you this a thousand times." James looked at his friend and stopped walking. "I'm the son of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who defeated Voldemort."

The hallways were completely silent for a few long minutes.

"Why does it matter whose son you are?" Scorpius finally said. "I'm the son of Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's nemesis, and I've befriended you, haven't I?" Scorpius sighed. "We are not our fathers, James. We are whoever we want to be."

"Oh, so you're telling me you're joining the new Death Eaters because you want to?" James snapped.

Scorpius hesitated. "What do you mean?"

James sighed heavily. "I know that you're only doing this because of your father."

Scorpius looked at his feet. "That's not true." James knew he was only saying this to convince himself. "I want to do this."

James frowned. "I know you don't." Scorpius looked up and opened his mouth to say something. James stopped him. "I know you don't want to do this, but I know you have to." The halls were silent once again. "But, since you're my best friend, I'm going to do this with you." Scorpius smiled and the two friends hugged.

Suddenly, a door was swung open and Professor Longbottom walked out into the hallway. Scorpius turned and ran, James close behind him.

* * *

**_Sorry I took this story off for a while! I thought that I'd gone so long without writing anything it might be best if I just reposted it :) _**

**_Hope you enjoy it and please comment! _**


	2. James' Secret

Lily Luna Potter lay in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the crackling fire. Her mouth was turned down in a frown and her eyebrows wrinkled together. The shadows the fire cast upon her face made her look aged; despite the fact Lily was only sixteen years old. She tossed and turned on the large red couch, worrying about her brother, James.

Lily knew something was wrong when she saw her brother trying to sneak in to the common room around eleven o'clock at night. Lily couldn't sleep, so she decided to come down stairs and read by the firelight. Right as Lily began falling asleep she heard a voice whisper the Gryffindor password and the door open. She quickly turned to see her brother standing there, a confused look on his face.

"Wha…why are you up?" he stammered.

Lily put her hands on her hips and sighed, something her mother would do. "What do you mean, what am I doing up? Why did you just get back to the common room?"

James smiled. "You sound like mum," he said.

"Don't change the subject!" Lily barked back. James nodded. "Tell me why you just got back!"

James sighed heavily. "Fine." Lily smiled triumphantly, waiting for her brother to rat himself out.

"I was out taking to Lorcan," he said. Lily frowned. She didn't believe her brother. He was a horrible liar, which made no sense considering he always lied.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lily asked. James nodded. "Why would you be talking to Lorcan this late at night?"

James shrugged. "I don't know, just to talk. He's like family and I haven't chatted with him for a while." He spread his arms, pretending to yawn. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to bed." Lily nodded and James quickly ran up the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory. Lily sighed and walked over to the couch, plopping down. Her bright red hair flew around her before settling on her shoulders.

Many hours passed before Lily actually fell asleep. It was almost four o'clock in the morning when she closed her eyes and let the exhaustion overcome her. When she woke up, the fire in the fireplace had gone out and light was shining through the windows. A few people had come down from their beds and started their daily routines. James hopped down the stairs, looking happy and well rested. He saw that Lily was still downstairs and walked over to her.

"Hello sis," he said, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Good morning," she mumbled. James laughed and walked back up the boy's dormitory stairs. Lily stared at the empty fireplace for a few minutes before walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She snuck into the room, trying not to wake any people up. She made it to her bed before stubbing her toe and screaming at the top of her lungs. One girl jumped up and pulled out her wands, while two others woke up screaming.

"Bloody hell!" Rose Weasley said, obviously agitated. "What happened?"

Lily blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry everybody."

"You should be," Rose mumbled under her breath.

Lily rolled her eyes before searching through her trunk, looking for clothes to wear. She pulled out a red and black plaid skirt, along with a plain white button up shirt. A few people scoffed at Lily for her sense of style this particular morning. She didn't seem fazed by the noises as she walked over to the corner of the room and changed quickly.

* * *

_**Sorry about how short this chapter is. The next one will be longer I swear! :)**_

**_Please comment and enjoy! _**


End file.
